


tatoes4life

by IAmStoryteller



Series: The Cafe/Coffee Shop/Bookstore/Florist/Tattoo Shop/College Black Clover AU [7]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Prompt:  Asta finally got someone to give him a tattoo.
Relationships: Asta & Fana, Asta & Magna Swing, Asta & Tatoes, Asta & Yuno (Black Clover)
Series: The Cafe/Coffee Shop/Bookstore/Florist/Tattoo Shop/College Black Clover AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452538
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	tatoes4life

“Magna and Fana are going to kill you,” said Yuno, eyeing Asta’s bandaged wrist warily. “I can’t believe you actually went through with it. No wait, I can believe that, but how did Noelle, Mimosa and Leopold not stop you?!”

Asta laughed. Yuno was overreacting. The two childhood best friends were roommates in a small apartment off-campus while they studied at the university and worked at their jobs. “It’s only a small tattoo. Barely noticeable.”

Yuno sighed. “Don’t come crying to me when you get chewed out.”

Sure, Asta may have gotten a tattoo for “tatoes4life” in blocky black letters to encircle his left wrist, but it was no big deal. Magna might be mad he went to another tattoo shop and not _Clover Tattoos and Piercings._ Fana may also bug him about the care it took to take care of a tattoo. But it was worth it! The other shop was really professional and the lady who did the tattoo knew what she was doing!

Therefore, the next night at work, he took his break at the Rooftop Café to show Magna and Fana his new ink. 

“Asta! Slow night, right,” complained Magna, as soon as he entered the shop. “Tuesday nights are always like this, you know.”

“Yep,” said Asta, nodding. “Wanna see what I got?”

Fana caught on first. “You didn’t?! Asta, tell me that you cut yourself at work by accident and not got a tattoo of that damn “tatoes4life.””

Magna’s eyes widened. “Little Rasta, no!”

Asta laughed and took off the bandage to show them his left wrist. Immediately both Fana and Magna were inspecting the work. Magna grimaced. “Where’d you get it?”

“Oh, it’s this little shop on Market Street,” said Asta. “The lady there was pretty awesome!”

“Was her name Shula,” Magna groaned asking Asta.

Asta tilted his head. “Yeah, do you know her?”

“Yeah. She’s my Ma,” said Magna. He pulled out his phone and made a call. “Ma, why the fuck did you let Asta get that ridiculous tattoo for?!?!”

Asta grinned as he heard some yelling on the other end of the phone.

Fana merely sighed as Magna argued with his Ma, and took Asta’s wrist in her hands. “I’m going to show you how to care for it, so it doesn’t get messed up.”

“I aleady know, Fana,” said Asta.

Fana yanked him and gave him a hard look. “Sit down.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
